Olivia's Mother
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Basically, this is an autobiography about Olivia and focuses on her mother taking good care of both Olivia's father and their daughter, Olivia. Another GMD autobiography one-shot next to "How Time Flies".


**As I looked at pictures of Oliva's mother on DeviantArt, they got me to believe that she was a caring mother and wife at all times. This story is related to it, but in my version. One-shot!**

An elegant, tall, beautiful, graceful female mouse stood beside her short husband as she carried their newborn baby daughter home from the hospital. Thankfully, the babe was asleep and undisturbed. When the Flavershams entered their home, they gave their baby girl a bath. At first, the infant was afraid of the water, but in a matter of minutes, she splashed playfully. Her parents had to laugh because they thought it was silly.

...

The next day was the day the Flavershams picked a name for their daughter until they eventually found one they all liked: Olivia. Little Olivia giggled and clapped. Oh, how she loved that neat name! It suited her perfectly. As a matter of fact, she was at ease, although she did throw a toy across the hallway. Olivia laughed extremely hard and so did her parents because it was amusing.

...

Months later, Mr. and Mrs. Flaversham played peek-a-boo with their daughter. Olivia appeared to like it very much and decided to try to cover her eyes with both of her paws, too. Naturally, they chortled with her wholeheartedly because their child was being goofy.

...

Years went by and the girl's parents homeschooled her and taught her fairly well on various subjects. Neither one of them expected her to know everything or be great at every subject. After all, they were good parents. Thus, Olivia had friends that were homeschooled as well as she was, so she didn't get lonely.

...

As Olivia Flaversham grew older, her mother died in a cab accident. Olivia was very devastated by this horrible news her father revealed. He was dreadfully upset by this, too, but had his daughter to hold. "At least she wouldn't feel pain anymore," Mr. Flaversham told his daughter.

"What does it mean, Daddy?" Olivia asked.

"She had gone to Heaven, where she can watch over us, look pretty, and do anything she wants," he demonstrated.

"Sounds like a pretty great place to live," Olivia said.

...

A week passed and the Flavershams invited people he knew to the funeral, including Olivia's homeschool classmates and her good friends: Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Toby, Tod, Copper, Vixey, porcupine, Dinky, Boomer, Penny along with her teddy bear, Big Mama, Cody, Marahute, Jake, Bernard, Bianca, Gurgi, Taran, Eilonwy, Hen Wen, Fflewddur Fflam, Creeper, and Fidget.

Penny, Eilonwy, Taran, and Olivia cried.

"Sorry for your loss, Olivia," Taran told Olivia.

"Yes, very sorry," Eilonwy sympathized.

"Gurgi's sorry, too," Gurgi concurred and he gave the mouse a hug. She did the same for him in return. Eventually, Gurgi let go, keeping her at bay.

"Your mother has been kind to you and your father all these years," Bianca said, laying her paw on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia needed that helping hand and enjoyed it very much. All the while, Bernard stepped beside the girl mice at arm's length.

"I loved my mother," Olivia declared presently.

"It was a pleasure to invite us over to your mother's funeral, Olivia," Copper said with a smile as to cheer the little girl mouse up. She felt a little better.

"Yeah, thanks very much," Tod agreed.

"Well, Miss Flaversham, at least you got to see her for the last time," Creeper stated.

Hen Wen nodded soulfully in agreement.

"Thanks for inviting us, Livy," Fidget, who beside his parents and Basil and Dawson, told her.

"Thank you all for attending," Olivia marveled appreciatively.

"Yes, thank you very much. You've all been so kind and understanding," Mr. Flaversham announced.

The End

 ***The thought of Olivia's mom being gone made me shed a tear from my eye. So, I wrote this fic to cheer me up.**

 ***Tod, Copper, Vixey, Porcupine, Dinky, Boomer, and Big Mama belong to** ** _The Fox and the Hound_** **while Bernard, Bianca, Penny with her Teddy Bear, Cody, Marahute, and Jake are in** ** _The Rescuers_** **franchise. With regards to Taran, Gurgi, Eilonwy, Hen Wen, Fflewddur Fflam, and Creeper, they're from** ** _The Black Cauldron_** **.**

 ***As a final note character-wise, Basil, Dawson, and Toby, may not have remembered who Olivia Flaversham was and Fidget possibly had ignored the fact that he was once friends with Olivia.**

 ***About Olivia's mom, it is unknown why she died. It could be because she was either murdered by Ratigan, hit by a vehicle, or many reasons unknown.**

 ***In other words, Olivia and her dad had never forgotten about Mrs. Flaversham for they had admired her so much as she adored them.**

 ***Oddly though, the lady mouse who lost her emerald ring near the end of** ** _The Great Mouse Detective_** **was believed to look identical to a grown-up version of Olivia.**

 ***I didn't use any more movie categories, which was why I kept it GMD at most.**


End file.
